1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to remote controlled, unmanned inspection vehicles. The present invention further relates to inspection vehicles capable of entry into highly constrained spaces, and traversing nonhorizontal and/or nonflat ferromagnetic surfaces through magnetic adhesion to such surfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to interchangeable accessories that make use of a universal platform to perform a plurality of different operational tasks.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is frequently necessary to perform inspections of machinery, storage tanks, etc., where highly constrained entry points and/or environmental hazards make direct human inspection either impossible or inadvisable. Examples include electrical generators and other machinery having highly constrained travel spaces between various moving components therein, storage tanks wherein chemical hazards are present, such as underground gasoline tanks, and pools containing nuclear reactor spent fuel wherein radiation hazards are present. Frequently, access to various regions that must be inspected requires traversing nonhorizontal surfaces, such as angled components and/or walls, and/or nonflat surfaces, such as the exterior or interior of pipes.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/995,182 (Publication No. 2002/0104693), titled xe2x80x9cRemote Controlled Inspection Vehicle Utilizing Magnetic Adhesion To Traverse Nonhorizontal, Nonflat, Ferromagnetic Surfaces,xe2x80x9d assigned in common to the same assignee of the present invention and herein incorporated by reference, describes a remote controlled inspection vehicle capable of fitting into extremely small spaces. One example of a small space for performing inspections in areas inaccessible to human inspectors due to small size and/or hazardous conditions may be the air gap between the rotor and stator of an electrical generator. The inspection vehicle may include propulsion units designed for traversing concave and convex surfaces, for example, the interior and exterior of pipes.
The inspection vehicle may also include effectors for performing various tasks within such constrained spaces. It is desirable to improve the operational and integrational capability of such effectors to be able to economically and effectively perform a plurality of operational tasks within the hard-to-reach areas that may be accessed by the vehicle.
The inventors of the present invention have innovatively recognized a solution that may allow equipping a remote controlled inspection vehicle with easily interchangeable accessories that make use of a universal platform that may be connected to the vehicle to perform a plurality of different tasks. By way of example, such tasks may allow identifying, capturing, containing and retrieving FOD (foreign object debris, e.g., hardware (metallic and non-metallic), paint chips, dust, dirt, etc.,), which may be found within the hard-to-reach areas that may be accessed by the vehicle. This solution further allows remotely monitoring the performance of such tasks using cameras arranged to view performance of the operational tasks as well as cameras arranged for assisting an operator to guide the vehicle. In one exemplary embodiment, the solution may provide in combination with any of the interchangeable accessories, a vacuum cleaner having a footprint sufficiently small to fit within a compartment in the remote controlled vehicle. The vacuum developed by the vacuum cleaner may be created in response to a pressurized source of air, thereby avoiding both the need of an external vacuum source as well as lengthy conduits for carrying such vacuum to the interior of a location or equipment undergoing inspection.
Generally, the present invention fulfills the foregoing needs by providing in one aspect thereof, a remote-controlled vehicle for performing a plurality of tasks in a location generally inaccessible to humans. The vehicle may comprise a propulsion frame, and a platform attached to the frame for supporting an interchangeable accessory selected from a set of distinct interchangeable accessories. Each distinct interchangeable accessory may be configured to perform a distinct operational task. The platform comprises at least one mechanical power takeoff, and each accessory comprises at least one mechanical power receptor configured to interface with the mechanical power takeoff for coupling mechanical energy to the accessory. The platform constitutes a universal platform for the set of distinct interchangeable accessories.
In another aspect thereof, the present invention further fulfills the foregoing needs by providing a platform for performing a plurality of tasks in a location generally inaccessible to humans. The platform comprises an interchangeable accessory selected from a set of distinct interchangeable accessories. Each distinct interchangeable accessory may be configured to perform a distinct operational task. The platform comprises at least one mechanical power takeoff, and each accessory may comprise at least one mechanical power receptor configured to interface with the at least one mechanical power takeoff for coupling mechanical energy to the accessory. The platform constitutes a universal platform for the set of distinct interchangeable accessories.